


MoMer

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Figure It Out (TV), Nickelodeon GUTS
Genre: 90s game shows - Freeform, 90s nickelodeon, Childhood, Childhood Memories, F/F, Nickelodeon GUTS - Freeform, Nickelodeon game shows, figure it out - Freeform, mo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Summer Sanders from Figure It Out x Mo from Nickelodeon Guts. Simple as that.





	MoMer

Summer walked over to Mo and asked her that as an English Woman,what would her talent be? Mo answered:

"I would blind you with my shockingly white English skin."

Mo then lifted one of her legs up on the panel's table.

Perfect.

Beautiful.

Wow.

It was then,that Summer felt some feeling. A feeling of...love! She was in love with Mo,another woman! While trying to keep a straight face,Summer felt her level of lust for Mo skyrocketing.After the show, Summer asked Mo to follow her to the FIO green room.Summer then locked the door, grabbed Mo before she could say anything,and stuck her tongue right in Mo's mouth.

"Oh. My. God.", Summer thought. "That taste. Her mouth tastes so...sweet!"

Summer then remembered the one-too-many cookies Mo had at the luncheon before the show;but how did it stay? Summer could not hold it any longer. Her tongue extended down Mo's throat, long enough that Mo choked.

*Ack!*"What the heck, Summer?!" Mo had to keep her cool because they were still in Nick studios.

"Mmm.Soo goood!"

Her tongue now entered Mo's mouth again,reaching the start of her stomach this time. She could feel the sour taste of her stomach acid already. Her tongue retracted back to its normal length.

Summer went up to Mo's legs. Those legs that started it all. Up she went. Higher and higher. Mo shrieked in terror. Summer was now up to her groin, sniffing her wetness. She stuck her hand into her panties after she yanked Mo's orange pants down. Summer felt into her damp, luscious cunt.

"Summer," Mo moaned. "Why are you doing this?""Moira," Summer replied, sultry. "I need you."She drew back her juice-covered hand and licked it.

"Mo, this tastes as sweet as your mouth."Why are you doing this?!" Mo shouted.

"Because of THIS!"

Summer threw Mo down on a sofa and licked her hot, steamy nether regions. The taste, to her, was a mixture of salty,sour,savory, and,once again, sweet.The smell was notably sour, and made Summer tear up. Summer could feel Mo's vag muscles contracting, forming a tight feeling around her now-again growing tongue.She was just entering her uterus when Mo came. "Ooh, that felt great!" Mo's seductive British voice serenaded Summer,as she closed her eyes and savored the cream. Her partner was having such a great time,she spread her legs wide apart. Summer recoiled her tongue, and curled up right between her legs.

"Now,it's your turn to do me."

Mo got on the ground on her knees. Summer spread open her legs on the sofa, but not before she undid her sweatpants and panties. Mo licked Summer's creamy clit of her juices.It was the most indulgent thing she had ever tasted, ever. Ms. Sanders exhaled heavily in lust.

"Moira,this feels heavenly. Thank you.""You're welcome.", Mo answered., trying to speak through a mouthful of the Figure It Out host's discharge. In fact, she had no choice but to swallow. While Summer was watching.

"It was that good?", Sanders moaned in relief.

"Yes. Thank you so much."

"No problem."

Now that this "adventure" was over,they both put their clothes back on, cleaned up the mess, and exited the room. This was something they were going to carry to their graves.


End file.
